


text me your goodbye

by Hazelpunch1129



Series: My Angsty Heart [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Character Death, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelpunch1129/pseuds/Hazelpunch1129
Summary: "Wil, no, no I don't want to. Please, I don't want to. I don't want to Wil, please." His panicked eyes wide open, tears, pouring down."I know buddy, I know....... If I sing to you, will you lay down for me?" His voice shaking as he tries to keep his voice calm to comfort the kid.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot
Series: My Angsty Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134470
Comments: 43
Kudos: 187





	text me your goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the tagged content creators say they are uncomfortable I will take this down. There are only platonic relationships and nothing is NSFW.
> 
> Phil took Ranboo in as his own child.  
> Techno and Wilbur are Phil's children, they just don't live togteher.

The sun has started to set as the final visitors leave the hospital. Not many cars are left in the parking lot once the night has officially hit.

"-boo"

Looking away from the window Ranboo returns to his bed and picks his phone up off the thin covers.

"Ranboo?" a soft voice calls from the phone.

He attempts to blink away the upcoming waves of tears, leaning back against the mattress.

"Hey Wil, sorry. I was watching the cars leave again."

"Hey bud, that's alright. Any new cool ones come today?"

Cars. The only thing that could keep Ranboo's mind from going crazy. The hospital always had a handful of expensive cars come by and if you asked, Ranboo could tell you over a million facts about any car he has seen. But as the days progress, as his lungs give out more and more, cars don't seem as cool as they used to. They have just become another one of the lame creations that he would never really get to use.

"Not really. There was a motorcycle that came by today, it gave me a headache though. It was yellow, it's been a while since a yellow came around."

"That's sick! What kind of motorcycle was it?"

There was a small moment of silence, Ranboo couldn't focus as much on the vehicles today. 

"I don't know. I didn't really pay attention" It was a whisper, it was the most he could say without spilling, admitting he couldn't focus properly just brought him back to his thoughts. But he wasn't ready to cry, not yet.

"Hey, that's okay. I know today was a rough day" His voice came out smooth, his voice was calming almost making Ranboo feel completely okay again.

Silence filled the call, through the phone to both the rooms the boys were in. As the minutes pass, the more the kid's heart started to burn, and the bigger the lump in his throat became. Each minute passed, one-minute closer, and Ranboo wasn't ready. Phil was on his way to pick up Wilbur from his home, as well as Techno. Usually, no visitors were allowed past 10 pm, but tonight was an exception, Ranboo didn't want to be alone. He voiced his thoughts to Phil, the man who basically took care of the young kid when his real parents didn't. But he should've realized what Ranboo meant sooner.

The first time, Phil asked the boy what he wanted for Christmas. The supposed to be happy day was only 5 weeks away. "Nothing Phil, I promise you there's nothing you can get me. Just maybe....stay the night here tonight? I've been getting a little lonely" That night, Phil stayed the night at the hospital. Trying to open him up to say what he wanted for Christmas. Ranboo never gave the answer.

The second time, Techno and Wilbur wanted to spend the night with Ranboo, but the boy told them maybe another night. Ranboo always begged them to spend the night, he was scared of being alone. But he wanted to take that night to write his notes to his internet family. All the amazing people who took care of him, all the people who made him the happiest he's ever been, whether they knew it or not. They should've asked if the kid was okay because he never wanted to be alone. But they took it as him needing quiet, so they left him alone.

Then finally, Ranboo flat out told Phil.

"What happens after we die Phil?" The question came from nowhere, they had just finished eating lunch.

"I'm not a sure kid, you shouldn't think about that though, you have quite a while."

Moments of silence pass, just like they always do when Ranboo doesn't want to make himself cry. He leaves it silent so that he can compose himself. He stars at the adult's back as the man picks up the wrappers from lunch. This time, the silence didn't help him.

"Phil?"

Phil turned around to look at the boy, hearing the crack in his voice. The adult rushed over to the windowsill where the kid sat. He pulled the boy into his lap and wrapped his arms around him, the smaller burring his face in the man's shoulder and holding on tight like Phil was about to disappear.

"I'm scared Phil. I'm so fucking scared." Each word was cracked, his voice making him sound so small, the fear in his voice could be heard breaking through. Though Phil didn't speak, he just let Ranboo talk.

"I'm scared, I'm scared to leave. I don't want to leave Wil and Tech and you. Please don't make me leave Phil. I'm scared. I don't want to be alone. Please don't make me leave Phil."

Phil lifted the boy's head from his shoulder to look at him. His face was red, eyes were puffy from crying, the tears spilling out without the youngers permission. Ranboo making eye contact and spoke the last words he could before sobbing again.

"Phil please, please dad. I'm not ready yet. I'm not ready." His voice yet again dying at the end of his sentence. And this time, Phil couldn't blink away his tears, he couldn't act strong for him, and he couldn't tell the boy that he could save him. Phil knew what would happen eventually. When he decided to take the boy under his wing when his parents gave up on him. He knew that there was a high chance Ranboo wouldn't make it past 20. He had prepared for that, Ranboo had even prepared himself to be okay with dying once he turned 18, but the boy was 14. He nor Phil had prepared for anything to happen until he was older, they were supposed to have 4 more years left together.

That night ended with Phil rocking his son to sleep, then staying in the hallway to cry, to give his guard up for a night.

\---

"Wilbur."

"Yes?"

"I think I'm going to call Niki."

"Alright, Phil, Techno, and I will be there in a few hours okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, see you soon bud."

".....Hey, Wil?"

"Yes?"

_I love you_

_"_ Are any of you staying the whole night, like past 1?"

"I am, I promised you from day one."

A single tear slipped from Ranboos eye. 

"Okay, bye."

The call ended

\------

"Ranboo, we've been playing for over an hour, it's late for you right?" Niki had moved to America for college, meaning that it was 7 pm for her and 12 am for Ranboo.

"Niki I promise I'm not tired! Please let's just keep playing."

"Darling, I promise you, go to sleep and we can play again tomorrow after your classes."

"I don't have classes tomorrow." That was the truth, he hasn't had to do school for the last 3 weeks. _What was the point?_

 _"_ You still need sleep. You sound sick, and you keep spacing out. No sleep isn't doing any justice for that terrible cough."

Ranboo bit his lip, Niki doesn't know. He didn't want her to know, he didn't want her to worry. It may sound bad, but he couldn't tell his friend of 8 years, a few hours before he dies, that he is sick and was meant to end his stay in this life soon.

"Okay, Niki. I'll go to sleep"

"Thank you, my love, sleep well okay?"

"Okay" he takes a deep breath. "I love you."

"I love you too, goodnight."

And with that, he disconnects from the call. As he shuts his laptop the room door opens. In walks Phil and Techno, Techno's eyes red and eye bags darker than last time. Phil walks in smiling but it's painfully obvious he's breaking. _He has to be brave because nobody else can._ Ranboo wipes his own eyes and smiles. 

"Where's Wil?" Ranboo's smile falls slightly when he doesn't see the brunette walk in.

"Don't worry, he's coming. He was asleep in the car so he's waking himself up." Techno smiles warmly.

\----

The mention of what was to come doesn't come up as a topic until Phil and Techno's time is up to leave. The hospital could only let one person stay the whole night, so Wilbur kept his promise and decided to stay. Usually, when his family left he would keep himself busy and wait until the next morning to see them and talk again. But this time, there is no next time. _This is the final time he gets to talk, breathe, and the final time he gets to see his family._

Phil stands and walks over to the bed that Ranboo sits on, he grabs the boy's head and holds him, leaving a loving _and final_ kiss on the boy's head. The pink-haired man who had been sitting next to Ranboo leans over and hugs the boy, tears silently falling from his face. Phil grabs the boy's hand and squeezes them. Ranboo breaks, he's done trying to act strong, he's done trying to act like he's okay with dying. He's not okay, he was never okay.

"I know your scared buddy, I'm sorry that I can't save you this time," Techno whispered into the child's ear. Techno was the one to figure out Ranboos parents couldn't take care of him properly, Techno was the one to pick Ranboo up and make sure he was safe. Techno saved him from his parents. Techno dealt with the bullies at school, Techno saved Ranboo from himself when he didn't think he could do it anymore. Sometimes Ranboo wishes that Techno didn't find him in the bathroom that night, he wasn't scared then. Now he's terrified.

"I love you, but you have to leave now." Ranboo said, voice quiet. He could feel his lungs slowly giving up, he could feel himself getting lightheaded. The agreement they made 3 years ago, was that Phil and Techno wouldn't stay to see him die. Only Wilbur would, Wil volunteered because Ranboo was scared to die alone. 

A few minutes pass of silence, Phil and Techno pack their things and say their final goodbyes to Ranboo. Ranboo promising them that he isn't scared anymore and that he was okay. _He was not._ The two men left, not without Techno trapping the kid in a long hug. Not without crying and not without Phil having to drag Techno out.

\-----

**4 am**

"What happens to Niki?" It had been on his mind ever since he had said goodbye.

"Well, buddy, what do you want to happen?"

Ranboo turns his head towards his brother. "Wilbur, she won't be okay."

"I know."

"I was supposed to have 4 more years Wil"

Ranboo had started to slightly gasp for air, he knew he was panicking, but he couldn't control it.

"I'm tired Wil." A sob comes out. "I'm really tired."

"Lay down than buddy." Wilbur stands up from his spot on the bed. Ranboo hesitantly scoots down on the bed and lays there. Wilbur grabs the blanket at the end and pulls it up, covering the boy's body with warmth. A few stray tears fall down the man's face as he smiles at the younger, he holds his brothers face and rubs circles on his cheek. He starts to close his eyes at the nice feeling of Wilbur's hand, the comfort doesn't last long.

Ranboo sits up quickly the strange feeling flooding his body, his head feeling lighter than before, and starts slightly hyperventilating realizing that the feeling was his body giving in. He wasn't ready.

"Wil, no, no I don't want to. Please, I don't want to. I don't want to Wil, please." His panicked eyes wide open, tears, pouring down. He tries to stand up, but Wilbur holds his shoulder down, making him stay sitting on the bed. He kneels down, getting lower, getting to Ranboos level to speak.

"I know buddy, I know....... If I sing to you, will you lay down for me?" His voice shaking as he tries to keep his voice calm to comfort the kid, he tries to not let out the sobs his body is holding back. "Lay down bud, I'm right here, I promise." His voice slightly reassuring, Ranboo listens and lays back down.

Grabbing his brother's hand and sitting down next to him on the bed, he rubs his thumb in circles and starts to sing to him. One of the songs that Ranboo always listened to before he got his blood drawn as he was terrified of needles, the song that made the boy forget all the bad in the world. Forget what was happening.

_Could've been one lonely night_  
_Just like the others_  
_But you lit up my life_  
_This is what it's like to be lovers_

The hospital was quiet. The ward having little to no noise. Only the sounds of beeping coming from machines, and nurses quietly chatting in the hall. The nurses were ready to come in, the nurses knew, Wilbur knew, Ranboo knew. He wasn't going to make it to this time. He himself knew this for weeks. He tried making himself believe he was going to be okay. He was never telling himself the truth, because what 14 year old prepares himself to die, knowing there's no way out.

_You and me need never be lonely again_  
_Spin with me endlessly or at least until the end_  
_Please never fall in love again_  
_Oh, please never fall in love again_

Ranboo had given his notes that he had written to Phil, and Phil promised to give everyone their specific note. There had been a date set by Dream where everyone on the dream SMP was going to meet up.Dream knew about Ranboo, Ranboo told him before anyone else. He had wanted Dream to get everyone together after he died so that they could all have comfort together instead of being alone. It took a lot of convincing Dream, the man never wanted to accept the fact that his friend would be dying.

_And if some other guy_  
_Catches your eye_  
_Please, just text me your goodbye_  
_You know I don't look pretty when I cry_  
_And I don't want that to be your final glimpse of me, baby_  
_But if you could please return my Shrek DVD's maybe_

Sometimes life doesn't go according to plan. Ranboo had always been excited to learn to drive. Always wanted to drive a truck and be taught by Phil. But 14-year-old children can't drive, even if they're dying. He knew when Phil told him he would learn to drive a truck, he was lying. Having hope in surviving never felt okay, it was just a shit ton of empty promises.

Ranboo was scared, he was scared knowing he couldn't cheat death like he used to. He knew his body wouldn't be trying to stay alive this time, he knew he was about to leave and it scared him.

He squeezed his brother's hand three times. _I love you._ Wilbur gave him a teary smile, repeating the action, and nodded at his little brother. Wilbur knew his brother couldn't hold on, and that was okay. The boy looked at him and Wilburs intertwined hands, giving a small sob.

"You're going to be okay.....we all will be okay, I promise" Wilbur whispered. "You're allowed to let go now, buddy, we won't be mad. It's okay now."

Ranboo tightened his grip and slowly let his eyes close as his final tears ran down his cheek. He Let his body finally stop fighting the inevitable.

_Please never fall in love again_

Wilbur watched his brother give in, he sang the final comforting words to his brother as his pain finally went away.

_Oh, please never fall in love again_

**Author's Note:**

> Not much editing done to this. This is also my first time writing on ao3 so I'm still figuring this thing out.


End file.
